


Kiss it better

by Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer



Series: Will/Nerron one-shots [1]
Category: Reckless | Mirrorworld Series - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Basically no hurt straight (not) to comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer/pseuds/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer
Summary: Will and Nerron share a Moment after Will gets a little injured.
Relationships: Will Reckless/Nerron
Series: Will/Nerron one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120937
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr, put it here as well because there is not enough content for the series. Enjoy!

“Nerron, this is not funny.”  
“But you have to admit… when you think about it…”  
“I know, okay?”  
“Your holy jade skin protects you from danger in battle but as soon as a squirrel throws an acorn at you…” This was the first purely genuine and joyful laugh Will had heard from Nerron. He would have preferred another reason for it than his own misfortune, though. Frowning, he gingerly touched the spot on his forehead where he could feel a bruise beginning to form. Meanwhile, Nerron had reached down where the acorn had dropped, picking it up and scraping it with a claw. To Will’s surprise, the other came over and dropped the acorn in his lap.  
“Well, the squirrel decided that the next inn dinner is on you.” After these mysterious words, he wandered off into the trees to their right. Will rolled the smooth and surprisingly heavy item between his fingers. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that where the Goyl claw had scraped off the outmost layer like paint, a distinct golden gleam had become visible. No wonder a massive gold projectile would cause a headache like his.  
“And this doesn’t even surprise you, does it?” Nerron had reappeared, placing a few handfuls of leaves on the ground before him and started to sort them into an array of small pouches.  
“I sometimes feel like nothing would.” The Goyl let out a short laugh.  
“We’ll see about that.” We. Will had caught himself thinking it more often as well. He knew what his mission was, but not what his way would look like. But he did hope he would have the Goyl beside him. Noticing Will’s gaze, he looked up from his task.  
“I saw some herbs over there and if you continue walking around like a clumsy pup, I thought it would be better to restock before we run out.” Watching Nerron sort through and pluck apart the plants, thinking about how different this was to the pills and medicine from his world, Will was reminded that Clara had been a medical student. It was ridiculous how little he thought of her, considering he was on this journey to save her. And when his mind did wander to her, it was always accompanied by a sting of guilt, though he would not know why. Or at least not allow himself to explore these feelings in more depth. His thoughts were interrupted when Will saw Nerron ripping apart a leaf until his fingertips were thinly coated with the bright green fluid which he rubbed onto his lips. And before Will knew what had happened, the Goly was in his space and he felt the smooth touch of stone lips against his bruise. Barely a moment later, Nerron retreated back to his supplies, leaving behind a slight tingling on Will’s skin and… a definitely receding pain.  
“Melithan. Not good for graver injuries, but it should… be enough here.” Something about this stirred a memory and when Will realised, what, he could not help but grin.  
“You literally kissed it better. This is amazing!”  
“This is a common enough herb, how is this amazing?”  
“It’s just, it’s a thing my mother used to do, back home. When we hurt ourselves playing and running around, we would come to her so she could patch us up. And every time after she put on a bandage” Now was not the time to explain band aids to someone from another world, “she would kiss the spot where it hurt before letting us run off again.” Will looked up into two golden eyes watching him attentively.  
“And was it? You know, better after?” The other's voice was softer than usual.  
“Well, not in the way that it healed better, but...” Will felt his fingers touch the bruise on his head. “Yeah. It... it was better.”

🖤💚🖤

“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“You didn’t kiss him.”  
“What, why on earth would I do that? I know the vows said to shelter your family- which is why I am very much reigning myself in, you are so welcome- but kissing your brother? Where the devil is this coming from?”  
“You did use Melithan on him, right?”  
“Yes, but it works perfectly when you just apply it like that, there is no need… ugh, get rid of that dumb dopey grin, you got me. Happy?”  
“I can’t believe it. You can be so sneaky, I totally bought it back then!”  
“Of course you did. You knew next to nothing about this world and probably would have helped a dark witch carry home her purchases from the market.”  
“Not going to argue with that. Would you say I improved over the years?”  
“A bit.”  
“A bit?!”  
“Fine, yes, very much, thank you for having my back now. It’s… good to know you’re here.”  
“Nerron?”  
“Hm?”  
“The feeling is mutual.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked that? If you would like to take a look at the prompt list on my tumblr and request a story as well, head over to @the-bastard-and-the-pup ! But if you already have an idea for these two, you can also leave it in the comments here! Thank you for reading, take care and have a good day :)


End file.
